The Death of a Princess
by queenofsadness
Summary: Clark's POV on the death of his dreams and what lead to the demise of Lana Lang. PLease R/R


Spoilers: Minor spoilers for Tempest. 

                Lana fans do not read.

Disclaimers: I do not own Smallville or the characters portrayed on that show. The WB has those precious rights. Nor do I own any of the characters; DC Comics lays claims on those inhabitants of Smallville.

            I sat alone in my loft watching the sun drench the pure Kansas soil but my heavy heart did not revel in the sunshine. I had just returned from the funeral of my beloved Lana Lang. It seemed that our brief relationship had come full circle. We had openly bared our emotions to each other in the very cemetery where I had just laid my one true love to rest. I was drowning in my grief. I was not so saddened by her death as I was by the very cause of it. The cause of Lana's demise was Smallville's own golden boy, Whitney Fordman. If he were here, I would have pounded him into pulp but if he were here, Lana would not be buried in the cold, hard ground where she didn't belong. I turned on the radio and let my thoughts drift along with the rhythm of the deeply beating drums. 

**_I thought it was funny when you missed the train_**

**_I rang you at home they said you'd left yesterday_**

****

I had called Nell to see if Lana wanted to hang with me, Pete and Chloe to get her mind off of Whitney up and deserting her. Nell had curtly told me that Lana had left the day before. I hadn't thought much of it at the time in fact I was happy that Lana was getting out. I didn't notice how sad despondent Lana had become and because of that, Lana was dead taken by her own delicate hands. 

I thought it was strange when your care was found near the tree in Ennis where we used to hang around

****

The police had found Lana's car abandoned near a deserted road and they had found Lana's lifeless body lying in a lush glade surrounded by the beauty of nature, a beauty that she had been blessed with.

Dear Isobel, I hope you're well and what you've done is right 

**_Oh it's been such hell, I wish you well, and I hope you're safe tonight_**

**_Its been a long day coming and long will it last when its last day leaving_**

**_I'm helping it pass by loving you more_**

****

I know that now Lana was happy, she is with her parent. She had gone through hell missing Whitney; I read her diary (she left me a note telling me to do so, she had wanted to let me inside where no one had been, inside the façade). No one had even guessed how unhappy she had been, not even me. I had tried to pass her days by keeping her occupied and she had told me then that it was helping her. Obviously, it hadn't helped that much because she was no longer alive. 

And who he would become, all the thing he'd have done 

Whitney was on the path to greatness or so everyone thought. He was supposed to be something; he was supposed to do great things, tremendous things. Marrying Lana was supposed to be one of those things but that was not going to happen. The golden boy had killed his princess.

Would he have loved you and not let you down 

**_And would he be stronger than his father_**

**_Don't worry yourself, leave it well alone_**

****

I knew that Whitney had loved Lana but he had left her behind because Smallville was too small for him. He had left her alone with her sorrow; he had let her down. Whitney wanted to be better than the legacy of his dead father; he wanted to live forever. Lana had imprisoned herself in her sadness, because she had to stay faithful to Whitney, when she should have let him go. I wished that she had just forgotten about him.

****

Its been a long day coming and long will it last when its last day leaving 

I was emotionally exhausted and I had lain to rest all of my boyhood fantasies in the cold soil of the cemetery. It felt as if the day would never end and she was gone away from me. I saw the sky had darkened to black. 

I'm helping it pass 

****

" Bye, Lana, I love you. I always have and I always will."

****

**_By loving you more_**


End file.
